Sakit?
by pacarnyaHaechan
Summary: [oneshot] Renjun marah gara-gara Jeno batalin janji perginya, tapi dia baru tau alasannya dari Mark dan Jaemin yang menggantikan Jeno menemaninya pergi. Katanya sih sakit. KATANYA. / "Ya sudah, yuk? Kita pulang. Sudah selesai semua kan?" / "Kalian pulang duluan saja. Aku mau ke tempat Jeno." / Tag: Noren, Markmin, NCT Dream.


**[Sakit?]**

 **Warn: bahasa gado-gado tapi gado-gadonya enak kok. Draft lama jadi kalo ada info-info basi biarin aja ya.**

 **Summary:** Renjun marah gara-gara Jeno batalin janji perginya, tapi dia baru tau alasannya dari Mark dan Jaemin yang menggantikan Jeno menemaninya pergi. Katanya sih sakit. KATANYA. / "Ya sudah, yuk? Kita pulang. Sudah selesai semua kan?" / "Kalian pulang duluan saja. Aku mau ke tempat Jeno." / Tag: Noren, Markmin, NCT Dream.

.

.

.

Jeno sakit.

Itu kata Mark pada Renjun yang awalnya menekuk wajah ketika tiba-tiba topik pembicaraan berganti jadi membicarakan Jeno, orang yang telah membatalkan janji dengannya beberapa jam sebelumnya.

"Sakit?" Renjun tanpa sadar menegapkan posisi duduknya sambil bolak-balik menatap wajah Mark dan Jaemin yang duduk di depannya. "Dia tidak bilang apa-apa padaku."

Mark dan Jaemin lalu saling tatap. "Sebenarnya sih… kami diminta Jeno untuk menemanimu ke con hari ini karena ya itu, dia demam," kata Jaemin setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Mark untuk cerita.

"Kami juga harusnya tidak bicara padamu soal ini, tapi melihatmu sepertinya benar-benar kesal seperti itu pada Jeno, rasanya… aku jadi kasihan juga padanya."

Renjun menangkupkan wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah malu karena merasa tidak tahu diri. Ya ampun. Dia seharian ini menyalahkan Jeno yang saat ini terbaring sakit? Jahat sekali.

"…aku tidak tahu…."

"Iya, iya kok, kami mengerti! Kan memang Jeno tidak ingin kamu tahu!" Jaemin berusaha menghibur. Dia juga terlihat mencubit tangan Mark gara-gara kata-katanya tadi. "Yah… Ya sudah, yuk? Kita pulang. Sudah selesai semua kan?"

Mark mengangguk sambil mengusap-usap tangannya yang habis dicubit. Dia sudah akan beranjak dari kursinya kalau dia tidak melihat Renjun sepertinya tidak segera bersiap untuk pergi dari kafe.

"Kalian pulang duluan saja. Aku mau ke tempat Jeno."

…

…

Nonton TV di ruang tamu sambil ngemilin semua kudapan yang ada di rumah adalah hal yang sedang dilakukan Jeno di rumahnya.

Seharusnya hari ini dia tidak sesenggang itu karena dia pada awalnya berencana menemani Renjun ke acara con yang katanya ada booth khusus moomin, tapi karena kemarin malam dia tiba-tiba demam tinggi, janjinya harus dibatalkan.

Jeno tahu pasti pacarnya itu kesal –ditambah lagi, Jeno tidak terlalu ingin memberitahu soal dia sakit, yang tentu makin membuat Renjun merasa ditelantarkan. Jadilah Jeno berinisiatif meminta kedua temannya, Mark dan Jaemin, yang dijamin akan menyanggupi permintaannya itu untuk menggantikannya menemani Renjun.

Oh iya. Kok orang sakit malah makan sembarangan? Boleh dong. Toh, demamnya sudah turun. Jeno tahu betul apa yang harus dilakukannya kalau demam, jadilah dia juga sebenarnya tidak sepanik itu ketika tahu suhunya menukik naik padahal orangtuanya sedang pergi mengunjungi kerabat dan baru pulang tiga hari ke depan. Baginya, demam itu bukan apa-apa. Tapi dia tetap takut malah menulari Renjun kalau dia tetap menemuinya hari ini, jadilah dia memilih menetap di rumah.

Jeno bergumam bosan dengan acara TV yang itu-itu saja. Dia lalu beranjak dari sofa dan mencari-cari ponselnya yang ternyata ada di dekat kakinya. Dia lihat ada notifikasi chat dari Jaemin.

From: Jaemin  
[ _Maaf ya, kita keceplosan soal kamu lagi sakit. Tapi kamu masih sakit tidak? Soalnya Renjun tadi bilang mau ke tempatmu_.]

Jeno kaget. Renjun mau ke rumahnya? Asik dong. Renjun sebelum ini pernah ke rumahnya, memang, tapi baru sekali. Dan itu juga karena mereka kehujanan waktu kencan dan rumah Jeno saat itu adalah opsi terbaik untuk dijadikan tempat berteduh.

Tapi… yang Jeno tahu, Renjun kan lagi kesel sama dia. Renjun juga tahunya Jeno sekarang sedang terbaring lemah tak berdaya karena demam, bukannya sedang bersantai-santai di depan TV lantaran demamnya baru saja turun. Bukan, bukan Jeno berprasangka buruk atau apa, tapi Jeno tetap merasa ada saja kemungkinan untuk Renjun malah berpikiran Jeno pura-pura sakit….

Jeno baru saja mau membalas chat dari Jaemin untuk minta dikasih tahu kira-kira Renjun akan sampai berapa lama lagi kalau dihitung dari kapan mereka pisah jalan, tapi tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara belnya ada yang membunyikan.

' _K-Kalau dia lihat bungkusan snack ini kira-kira dia bakal mikir macem-macem nggak…'_ dengan kekhawatirannya itu, dia segera memungut sampah-sampah makanan ringan yang berserakan di ruang tamu. Tidak lupa juga dia kembalikan ke tempatnya lagi bungkusan yang masih tersegel. Ya, pokoknya semua barang bukti harus disingkirkan.

Napasnya sedikit diburu ketika belnya dibunyikan lagi. Ya ampun, jangan sampai dia jadi curiga!

Jeno lalu berlari kecil ke arah pintu utamanya, dan memang Renjun lah yang membunyikan bel.

"E-Eh… Renjun? Kok kamu ke sini? Acaranya sudah selesai? Uhuk." Yang terakhir itu pura-pura ya. Kalian mah pinter, pasti udah tau.

Jeno lihat wajah Renjun yang lalu berubah sedih, yang dia tidak tahu alasannya kenapa.

"…kenapa tidak bilang saja kalau sakit? Kan biar aku di sini saja sama kamu…." Renjun juga tahu soal orangtua Jeno yang sedang tidak di rumah –alasan utama Renjun jadi ingin menyempatkan menjenguk Jeno di rumahnya.

Dan bukan berarti Jeno tidak kepikiran soal itu, tapi… Jeno tidak mau Renjun jadi mengorbankan acaranya sendiri hanya karena demam yang bahkan oleh Jeno sendiri tidak terlalu permasalahkan. Jadi kira-kira begitulah kenapa Jeno tidak memberitahu Renjun. Renjun pasti akan menemaninya di rumah dan batal bersenang-senang di con dengan moomin kesukaannya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" tanya Renjun seraya mengangkat tangannya untuk mengecek suhu pada kening Jeno. "…masih panas. Sana, balik tidur." Dia lalu menggiring Jeno masuk ke dalam, lalu ke kamarnya. Renjun merapikan sekadarnya tempat tidur Jeno sebelum menyuruh Jeno berbaring dan akhirnya keluar dari kamar. Mau membuatkan minuman hangat atau semacamnya, katanya.

Perbuatan Renjun tadi sempat membuat jantung Jeno olahraga, jujur saja. Dia takut kalau ketahuan sudah sembuh kalau Renjun menyentuh tubuhnya. Untung, untung saja tadi Jeno sempat menempatkan wajahnya di atas rice cooker yang dibuka, jadi wajahnya sedikit banyak terasa panas. Cukup untuk mengelabui.

Paling tidak untuk sementara waktu ya.

Setelah kira-kira 20 menit, Renjun kembali ke kamar Jeno sambil membawa nampan. Jeno merasa tergugah melihat Renjun membawakannya sup panas dan teh. Jeno tahu benar Renjun itu sebenarnya bisa memasak, tapi setiap Jeno iseng memintanya untuk memasakkan sesuatu, Renjun menolak. Malas, katanya. Tapi… ternyata kalau lagi sakit, ada perlakuan khusus ya.

"Nih, dimakan ya," katanya seraya meletakkan nampannya dengan hati-hati di atas meja kecil sebelah tempat tidur. Walaupun dia bilang untuk 'dimakan', tapi sebenarnya dia lebih dulu memberikan gelas tehnya pada Jeno.

Jeno meneguknya, lalu entah ada apa di dalam tehnya, tapi Jeno merasa kesambet sesuatu yang membuatnya terpikirkan sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

"Renjun." Dia memanggil. Renjun menolehkan kepalanya. "Aku pusing… susah makan sendiri."

Tampol Jeno sekarang yang sedang asik memegangi kepalanya, menambahkan kesan kalau dia memang sedang pusing. Oh, lihat keningnya yang berkerut. Niat sekali ya ingin menipu Renjun lebih dari ini.

Renjun diam. "…yaudah. Makannya nanti aja juga nggak apa-apa."

Haha. Jeno sudah terbiasa juga sih dengan reaksi macam ini. Halo? Jeno sudah memacari orang ini lebih dari 2 tahun. Apa ada pilihan lain selain Jeno yang sudah kelewat hafal dengan bagaimana pacarnya yang satu ini akan katakan pada kata-kata konyolnya tadi? Jeno menghela napas melihat Renjun langsung berjalan keluar kamar, meninggalkan Jeno sendirian.

Ya sudahlah. Makan sendiri juga tidak apa-apa. Pikirnya, lalu mulai membenarkan posisinya supaya bisa duduk dan makan.

Tapi baru saja Jeno ingin meraih mangkok berisi sup itu, Renjun masuk lagi sambil menggeret kursi –Jeno buru-buru menarik tangannya jauh-jauh dari gapaian mangkok.

"U-Uhuk." Batukin. "B-Buat apa?"

Renjun tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menempatkan kursi itu tepat di samping tempat tidur, duduk, lalu mengambil mangkok sup yang tadi dia siapkan. Jeno deg-degan, apalagi pas ternyata, yang dia pikirin itu benar-benar kejadian –Renjun mengarahkan sendok berisi sup ke depan mulut Jeno.

Renjun lihat Jeno yang hanya diam, heran. "Katanya pusing? Nggak bisa makan sendiri?" katanya dengan suara pelan. Oh, dia malu….

Jeno hampir berjengit. Dia kira dia sudah hafal banget soal Renjun, tapi ternyata… ini di luar dugaannya, lho.

Jeno baru saja akan membuka mulutnya sebelum kesempatan jarang ada ini habis masa berlakunya, tapi lagi-lagi dia terpikirkan sesuatu.

"…panas," katanya, yang mana membuat Renjun mengangkat alisnya tidak mengerti. "Kuahnya masih panas."

Ini bisa dibilang eksperimen gitu. Jeno suka banget eksperimen. Dia mau lihat apa yang akan Renjun lakukan pada dirinya yang sekarang sedang sakit itu. Hipotesisnya sih, Renjun akan menuruti permintaan orang sakit….

Dan hipotesisnya itu ternyata terbukti. Renjun langsung menarik sendoknya itu dari depan mulut Jeno, dan membawanya mendekat ke bibirnya sendiri. Dia meniupnya. Diulang. Renjun meniupnya.

"Nih. Aaa?" Renjun meminta Jeno membuka mulutnya lagi. Butuh usaha buat Jeno menahan senyumnya, gemas melihat Renjun yang ternyata lemah pada orang sakit. Jeno membuka mulutnya dan mulai merasakan rasa sup buatan Renjun untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Jeno tahu apa yang dia lakukan ini salah –dan berabe kalau misalnya ketahuan, tapi dia baru berhasil menemukan sisi-sisi baik dari pura-pura-sakit ini, jadi dia masih ingin menikmati lebih lama.

Butuh dibuat daftar nih, sisi baik apa saja yang dia dapat sejauh ini? Pertama, Renjun datang ke rumahnya atas kemauannya sendiri. Kedua, dia akhirnya bisa makan masakan Renjun. Ketiga, dia makan disuapin… yang terakhir ini nggak usah dibahas kayaknya. Menggelikan.

Selagi makan, Jeno lihat Renjun yang sesekali membuka hapenya. Ah, lucu sekali. Apapun yang Renjun lakukan di rumahnya –di kamarnya, terlihat lucu buatnya. Apalagi waktu dia sepertinya melihat sesuatu yang lucu di hapenya, lalu tertawa tertahan, dan akhirnya bertemu mata dengan Jeno yang memang memperhatikannya. Bagian terbaiknya adalah kalau sudah bertemu mata, Renjun akan sadar kalau Jeno sudah tidak mengunyah dan dia akan kembali menyendokkan supnya.

Setelah makan, Renjun langsung membawa semua peralatan makannya ke tempat cuci. Jeno sekarang sendirian lagi, tapi ini membuatnya bisa tertawa puas tanpa suara. Penemuan terbesar sepanjang sejarah, sorak Jeno dalam hati. Sakit itu menyenangkan!

Tapi…

"Jeno, termometer di mana ya?"

Jeng jeng. Renjun bertanya dari luar kamar.

Nah, ini nih. Jeno mulai bingung kalau udah ngomongin termometer. Ntar ketauan dong kalau demamnya sudah turun? Jeno panik panik ajaib.

"Eh… entahlah. Aku lupa. Tidak usah juga sih. Toh, demamku belum turun," kata Jeno sambil membetulkan bantalnya, berusaha menyembunyikan gelagatnya yang mungkin mencurigakan. Dia juga sambil menghindari mata Renjun. "…uhuk." Ketinggalan.

Renjun mulai menampakkan dirinya di ambang pintu kamar. "Tapi aku mau cek suhu yang pastinya, biar bisa dibandingin nanti."

Jeno berharap dia tadi sempat menyembunyikan thermometer yang sebenarnya ada di kamar itu. Tepatnya, ada di salah satu selasar rak buku. Ah, bahkan kaki Jeno yang panjang juga nggak bisa menggapainya dari sana tanpa ketahuan. Dia hanya bisa berharap Renjun tidak akan kedapatan melihat benda itu di sana.

"Oh, itu dia."

Naas.

RIP. Lee Jeno.

.

.

.

 **End.**

 **a/n.** yeay halo semuanya. Aku mau cuap-cuap tapi masa end di sini. Kita lihat dulu menit-menit Jeno dihancurkan ya.

.

.

.

.

Tapi seorang Lee Jeno itu lumayan gigih. Dia masih memikirkan apa yang kira-kira bisa menyelamatkan detik-detik dia akan kena ciduk. Dia ternyata masih mengandalkan Tuhan untuk memberinya jalan…. Panutanku.

Jeno berdoa. Dia berdoa dengan buliran keringat dingin menuruni pelipisnya, melihat Renjun sekarang sudah berjalan ke arahnya dengan thermometer laknat itu ada dalam genggamannya. Baru kali ini Jeno merasakan benci pada benda tak hidup….

"Bisa pakai sendiri kan?" kata Renjun sambil menyerahkan benda itu pada Jeno. Jeno menerima itu dengan senyum. Senyum ala ala. Renjun sempat mengernyitkan kening melihat senyum yang entah kenapa menyebalkan sekali.

Ting tong.

Ada yang membunyikan bel.

"Siapa ya?" Renjun bergumam, lalu mulai berjalan ke luar. "Aku lihat dulu ya."

Lalu pintu ditutup selepas Renjun pergi.

Tuhan memang benar adanya!, pikir Jeno. Dia masih diberi kesempatan untuk entah bagaimana caranya mempreteli thermometernya!

Jeno memutar otak. Dalam hati juga Jeno masih berdoa kalau yang datang adalah orang-orang rempong yang akan membuat Renjun sedikit banyak berlama-lama di luar, jadi dia punya banyak waktu untuk berpikir.

Jeno melihat sekeliling kamarnya. Lalu dia menemukan secercah harapan dalam bentuk gelas….

Seingat Jeno, dia belum meminum habis tehnya tadi….

"Jeno~ gimana kabarmu, Jeno~" terdengar suara berat berdendang dari luar kamar. Jeno yang masih dalam proses manipulasi itu langsung dibuat panik, karena dia mengenal suara itu. Dan kalau dari suara langkah kakinya, sepertinya yang datang lebih dari satu.

Pintu terbuka. Benar saja. Mereka orang yang tadi dia mintai tolong untuk menemani Renjun pergi menggantikannya. Mark dan Jaemin –yang tadi berkicau itu Jaemin, ngomong-ngomong. Jeno buru-buru menyimpan termometernya agar kalau bisa, Renjun lupa total kalau sebelumnya dia menyuruhnya mengukur suhu.

"Masih demam, Jen?" tanya Mark yang meletakkan sekantong plastik berisi roti di meja kecil tadi. "Biasanya kalau kamu demam, turunnya cepat. Tumben."

Jeno tertawa garing. Kadang menyesal juga dia sudah berteman cukup lama dengan hyungnya satu ini.

"Dia sudah makan, Njun?" tanya Jaemin pada Renjun yang baru saja mau mengambilkan kursi, tapi ditahan.

"Sudah. Tadi kubuatkan sup."

"Hmm~" Jaemin melirik Jeno. "Senang ya, Jen? Enak ya sakit?"

Jeno gedek. Tapi kalau dia mulai membalasi kata-katanya, nanti kelihatan sedang tidak sakit.

"Sakit ya nggak enak lah, Jaem." Mark meletakkan tangannya di atas kepala Jaemin yang berlutut di dekat tempat tidur Jeno.

"Enak kayaknya kalau buat Jeno. Hehe."

Sabar, sabar. Jeno memejamkan matanya, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya untuk tidak mulai mendamprat Jaemin yang memang jelas hobinya adalah menggoda Jeno untuk marah. Padahal, Jeno ini terkenal jarang marah. Tapi Jaemin yang adalah teman sejawatnya dari TK itu benar-benar tahu tombol mana yang harus ditekan untuk membuatnya emosi.

"Terus, sudah ukur suhunya?" Jaemin bertanya lagi.

Mampus. Jeno melotot.

"Oh, iya. Tadi sudah kukasih thermometernya." Renjun menepuk kening. Dia lupa –doa Jeno manjur, tapi Jaemin itu memang suka rusuhin doanya Jeno. Jadi gimana ya. "Thermometernya mana? Sudah dipakai?"

Jeno awalnya mau memperdalam tempat dia menyembunyikan termometernya itu, tapi ternyata entah karena kesialan yang kadarnya kelewat tinggi, jadinya malah benda itu terjun bebas….

Renjun mengambilnya. Jeno merutuk dalam hati, melihat Renjun mulai membacanya. Habis sudah Lee Jeno.

Tapi dia tadi sudah ada usaha nyata kok, walaupun kayaknya ada yang di luar harapan lagi.

Mata Renjun terbelalak. "…73 DERAJAT?" pekiknya sambil menangkupkan mulutnya, lalu menunjukkan angka yang tertera di sana pada Mark dan Jaemin yang mulai kebingungan kenapa Renjun terlihat panik sekali.

"Dia suhunya 73 derajat?" Jaemin bolak-balik melihat thermometer dan Jeno. "Kok masih hidup?"

Bukan cuma mereka yang bingung. Jeno juga bingung.

Halah sok bingung. Pake itu buat ngaduk teh panas mah ya jelas aja.

"I-Ini gimana? Ke UGD?" Renjun kalang kabut. Jaemin yang awalnya biasa aja terus juga ikutan panik liat Renjun yang panik ke sana ke mari. "E-Emangnya batas suhu buat demam itu berapa?"

"Nggak tau! Tapi kayaknya di atas 40 itu udah banyak yang meninggal deh!"

Muka Renjun blank. "INI UDAH HAMPIR DUA KALI LIPAT!" dia hampir banting thermometernya. Untung inget itu punya keluarga orang. "J-Jeno! Ke rumah sakit ya? Bisa kan? Apa panggil ambulans?"

Lihat gengs. Mata Jeno muter. Dia kebanyakan bohong hari ini sampai nggak tau lagi ujungnya sekarang gimana.

Dia mau dibawa ke UGD gara-gara thermometer tiba-tiba jadi pengganti sendok teh.

Jeno berusaha mikir lagi harus apa, tapi dia ngerasa nggak punya pilihan lain lagi waktu liat Renjun beneran mau nelpon ambulans. Nomornya dicariin Jaemin di internet, btw.

"JANGAN PANGGIL AMBULANS!" Jeno langsung bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Dia ngerebut hape Renjun. Renjun dan Jaemin langsung bingung. Jeno bersimpuh sambil teriak, "MAAF! AKU SEBENERNYA UDAH SEMBUH!"

Hening. Renjun dan Jaemin saling tatep, bingung. Mark, yang daritadi diem aja sebenernya juga udah ngerasa itu nggak mungkin. Dia yakin itu pasti bisa-bisaannya Jeno doang. Apalagi emang yang Mark tau itu ya, Jeno cepet sembuh kalo cuma demam.

"Kamu udah sembuh…?" Renjun mengulang. Dia pegang pundak Jeno, minta dijelasin.

"Iya! Aku udah sembuh sebenarnya dari sebelum siang, tapi aku pura-pura biar… kamu nggak pulang…."

Hening lagi, tapi nggak lama-lama, soalnya Jaemin ketawa.

"AHAHAHAHAH! YA AMPUN!" Jaemin ketawanya nggak kekontrol. Dia sampe nyender tembok. "Gila, Jeno, Jeno! Kenapa sih ini orang satu!"

Jeno diem aja. Renjun juga. Mark? Dia mulai ngajak Jaemin buat keluar dari sana. Ninggalin mereka berdua aja. Entah mau marahan kek atau apa, Mark pokoknya pengen bawa Jaemin jauh-jauh dari sana.

Jeno masih dengan posisinya yang bersimpuh. Kepalanya menunduk. Dia takut lihat wajah seperti apa yang dipasang Renjun.

"…kamu udah sembuh?" Renjun bertanya lagi. Jeno mengangguk. "…beneran?"

"Beneran… pas kamu dateng itu aku lagi ngemil di ruang depan…."

Renjun masih nggak ngomong apa-apa, dan itu ngebuat Jeno parnoan. Plis, kalo mau marah, marah aja. Jeno ngerasa pantes soalnya buat dimarahin.

Tapi Renjun cuma jalan ke sebelah tempat tidur Jeno terus duduk –dia tempelin mukanya ke sprei. Jeno ngeliatin.

"…aku malu, woi."

"He?"

Jeno mulai mengerti waktu dia lihat telinga Renjun memerah. Malu. Dia malu. Tapi Jeno nggak paham di bagian mana Renjun harus malu….

"…aku beneran panik tadi, ya ampun," katanya. Dia masih menyembunyikan mukanya. Dia baru sekarang mulai berasa nyambung; kalau suhu 73 derajat, harusnya tanpa memakai thermometer pun, dia pasti juga sudah bisa tahu kalau itu benar-benar panas. Demam yang kelewat gila.

Masih merasa canggung dan bersalah, Jeno jadi tidak merasa berhak buka suara. Dia hanya diam, membenarkan posisi duduknya menjadi bersila, lalu menunggu Renjun bicara lagi.

"Kenapa pakai pura-pura sih?" Renjun menolehkan kepalanya yang masih tergeletak miring di kasur Jeno. "Kalau mau aku di sini, ya bilang aja. Orangtuamu juga nggak ada kan?"

Jeno menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk. "Ya… bukan itu juga sih." Dia mikir-mikir, mendingan jelasin yang benerannya apa nggak ya? Jelasin aja kali? "Maksudku, kan… kamu ke sini gara-gara baru tau aku lagi sakit. Terus juga gara-gara aku batalin janji, aku yakin kamu pasti marah," jelasnya sambil sesekali berhenti, memikirkan kata-kata yang kira-kira bisa membuatnya lolos. "Jadi… kalau aku tadi keliatan nggak sakit, ya… aku takut kamu jadi mikirnya aku pura-pura."

"Tapi beneran jadi pura-pura."

Diem. Iya, itu yang salah. Jeno takut Renjun ngira dia pura-pura sakit. Tapi ujungnya dia beneran pura-pura. Jeno yang salah. Kasian.

Jeno menundukkan kepalanya. Dia udah capek mikirin solusi buat masalah yang emang jelas-jelas dia yang salah kayak gini. Nggak bakal selesai.

Renjun menghela napas. Dia juga sebenernya nggak nyalahin Jeno, soalnya dia sendiri juga tahu, kalau Jeno ada benarnya. Renjun sendiri juga nggak bisa jamin dia nggak bakal nuduh Jeno pura-pura sakit kalau waktu dia datang tadi, dia malah mendapati Jeno membukakan pintunya sambil mengunyah keripik.

Dan lagi, Renjun juga seharian ini sebenarnya mengatai Jeno dalam hati karena sudah membatalkan janjinya last minute.

"Aku nggak marah kok?" kata Renjun pada akhirnya, yang lalu membuat Jeno mengangkat kepalanya. "Aku ya… beneran malu aja. Telmi. Kenapa juga aku bisa kena tipu. Gitu deh."

"Marah juga nggak apa-apa…."

"Yakin?"

"…nggak juga sih."

Renjun tertawa pelan, lalu dia pegang tangan Jeno yang daritadi mencengkeram celananya sendiri. "Yang penting, kamu sehat. Udah, gitu aja juga nggak apa-apa." Dia tepuk tangan Jeno pelan. "Nah. Ke luar yuk? Mark hyung dan Jaemin kayaknya nunggu di luar."

Mereka lalu berdiri dan mulai berjalan mendekati pintu, dengan Jeno yang berada di belakang.

"Njun," panggil Jeno.

"Hm?"

"Kalo aku lagi nggak sakit, kamu mau suapin aku lagi nggak?"

"Nggak denger. Aku merem."

Lalu mereka ke ruang tengah dan menemukan Mark dan Jaemin leha-leha di di sana, makanin snack-snacknya Jeno yang tadi diumpetin.

Jeno dalam hati janji dia nggak bakal lagi pura-pura sakit, tapi… dia masih pengen ngisengin pacarnya yang satu itu. Jadi jujur aja, dia bakal mikirin kira-kira dia butuh pura-pura apa lagi ya biar bisa dapet perhatian yang kayak tadi lagi.

.

.

.

 **END beneran**

 **a/n.** asumsiku adalah, kalian yang baca sampe akhir itu ship noren markmin, jadi aku pengen shoutout ff yang POSSIBLY noren markmin ya!

" **Doppelganger** " by **Skywatcher Seo**! Genre mystery, drama. Jaemin Renjun-nya GS, tapi nggak menye-menye kok! Bagus sumpah. Beneran. Baca ya! Mark Jeno jadi detektif gitu, terus Jaemin jadi client. Aku pribadi kurang suka baca ff genre yang berat kayak gitu, tapi… ih gak boong worth it banget. /insert emot kucing nangis/

Iya, ini draft lama sebenernya. Tapi aku pengen shoutout itu ff jadi aku ubek-ubek folder, nyari, ada nggak ya ff noren markmin biar yang ship pada kumpul gitu lho di sini ahahha. …kalian… masih ada kan.

Btw aku rada kepo sama wattpad. Kalo di wattpad susah ya dapet readers? Harus banget promosi sendiri? Pengen pindah ke sana biar rada classy tapi aku males kalo susah dapet readersnya ahah. Nga mau promosi sendiri, ntar ketaun acc-nya;; banyakan imagine juga, terus rada rancu. Aku nyari markmin dapetnya mark tuan x mina ;;

While im at it, rekomen ff markmin di wattpad dong aku pengen bacaannn.


End file.
